


Добро пожаловать в будущее

by littledoctor, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будущее прекрасно и удивительно. И еще в нем есть кляпы. По заявке с iron_kink meme: «Муви!Тони/Стив, angry rough sex, PWP».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the world of tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



> От автора: Фик написан в 2009 году, когда муви!Стива у нас еще не было. Поэтому, хотя это несомненно муви!верс и муви!Тони, Стив здесь родом из Земли 616 и Ultimates

Рука Тони соскользнула со стены — мокрый кафель ненадежная опора, особенно когда в тебя врезается Стив Роджерс, — и он улетел лбом в плитку, моргая и пытаясь прогнать полыхнувшую над бровью боль. 

— Нельзя ли поаккуратней, — простонал он. — Между прочим, мне и так сегодня досталось.

Стив схватил его за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Тони с влажным шлепком приложился спиной о стену. 

— Ты почему не в больнице? — прорычал Стив.

Злится, значит. Взгляд Стива метнулся к порезу на лбу, и он нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Ты должен держать рану сухой.

Тони возвел глаза к потолку.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он. — К тому же одна маленькая царапинка не повод ходить грязным и вонючим. Ты хоть представляешь, как жарко в броне? Да я каждый раз с потом половину веса теряю.

— Кстати об этом, — продолжил Стив. — Почему ты сорвался на вызов без нас?

Тони попытался отодвинуться от холодной плитки, но Стив держал его железной хваткой. Тогда он расслабился и прислонился к стене. Если Капитана Америку не смущает голый, мокрый, только что вылезший из душа Тони Старк, ему тем более переживать не о чем. 

— Задача была ерундовая. Я сам прекрасно справился.

— Тебя долбанули о здание. Это, по-твоему, «прекрасно справился»? — рявкнул Стив.

— Ты видел? — скривился Тони.

— Это было во всех новостях, — ответил Стив. — Поэтому я сразу пошел сюда.

А дом его впустил. Пора серьезно поговорить с Джарвисом.

— NBC или Fox? У Fox я всегда выхожу отвратительно, — сказал Тони. Рука Стива на его плече сжалась сильнее. — Слушай, я мокрый, и с меня капает на твой шикарный прикид. — Тони вздохнул. — Почему бы тебе не дать мне одеться, и продолжим разборки где-нибудь в другом месте, где моя мокрая задница не будет примерзать к стене?

Стив был все так же хмур и держал его все так же крепко. Еще чуть крепче, и у Тони начнутся серьезные проблемы с кровообращением.

— Отпусти меня, — тихо попросил он. — Мои руки мне еще пригодятся. Для науки.

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, — прорычал Стив.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Что ты, как ты мог обо мне такое подумать? Я просто хочу одеться: мне говорили, при общении с другими людьми так принято. — По крайней мере, если речь шла об обычном, скучном общении. Любимая разновидность общения Тони Старка одежды вообще не предполагала. Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на Стива из-под полуприкрытых век. — Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я оставался голым?

У Стива дернулся правый глаз. Он перевел взгляд вниз, на Тони во всем его мокром и обнаженном великолепии. Хотя чего он ждал, если ворвался к нему в ванную, не дав возможности как следует вытереться?

— А, так вот зачем ты пришел? — Тони заулыбался, оперся на холодную плитку и расслабился — насколько мог, зажатый в угол Стивом. Поднял руку, провел по его груди, коснулся соска. Стив задрожал. — Я думал, прошлый раз был случайной ошибкой, виной которой неумеренное пьянство.

— Это ты напился. — Стив снова глянул вниз и нервно облизнулся. Несмотря на холод в ванной, член Тони уверенно поднимался. — Я был трезв.

— Мффф. — Трудно что-то возразить, когда у тебя во рту язык Капитана Америки.

Поцелуй не затянулся: схватив Тони за шею, Стив снова его развернул. Второй раз за последние пять минут Тони полетел лицом в стену. Приложившись реактором о плитку, он выставил вперед руки, пытаясь хоть обо что-то опереться.

— На чем-нибудь плоском было бы проще, — выдавил он, когда Стив прижался к нему всем телом и свободной рукой сжал его возбуждённый член.

— Стена плоская, — парировал Стив. Его стояк Тони чувствовал даже сквозь джинсы.

Господи. Похоже, Стив ему о многом не договаривал.

— Я имел в виду горизонта... ох, блядь! — Стив сжал его член крепче и пару раз провел от основания до головки. — Ладно, стена сойдет. У стены просто заебись.

— Никогда, никогда больше так не делай, — пробормотал Стив ему в шею и слегка прикусил кожу за ухом, еще сильнее втираясь бедрами.

— Эй, не кусай там, где увидят! — возмутился Тони, пихнув его локтем. — У меня завтра совещание и пресс-конференция!

На Стива это не произвело никакого впечатления. Он просто спустился ниже и впился зубами в левое плечо. Рука, ласкавшая член, ускорилась, и Тони невольно подумал, не попал ли он в какую-нибудь Сумеречную зону. В прошлый раз Стив не проявлял такого... энтузиазма.

Конечно, всем нравится минет, и Стив тогда так за него цеплялся, что у Тони потом вся шея и плечи были в синяках, но настолько его не накрывало.

Если для того, чтобы Стиву снесло крышу, хватило одного психа с суперспособностями, который разнес Железным Человеком пару стен, городской бюджет ждет пересмотр.

— Блядь... Святый Боже, Роджерс! — Теперь Тони стонал в открытую, прижатый щекой к холодному кафелю и пытающийся проморгаться от стекающих в глаза пота и воды. — Я и не думал, что для тебя это настолько важно.

— А что же ты тогда думал? — пропыхтел ему на ухо Стив. Рукой, которой он не отдрачивал Тони, — и дрочка эта претендовала на звание дрочки года — он стиснул его бедро и оттянул от стены.

Грубая ткань начала натирать бедра. С джинсами пора было прощаться.

— Думал, я обо всем забуду? — пропыхтел Стив.

— Не сомневаюсь, даже в сороковые существовало понятие секса на одну ночь, — отозвался Тони. — Или оно не входило в твой лексикон, капитан?

— Заткнись. Почему ты никогда не затыкаешься?

Стив убрал руку с его бедра и просунул между их телами. Зашуршала ткань, звякнула пряжка расстегиваемого ремня. Рука, оставшаяся на члене, не сбилась ни на секунду.

Тони обожал людей, которые могли делать несколько дел одновременно.

Стив дернул его на себя, разворачивая от стены. Стоило им оказаться лицом к лицу, как Тони рванулся вперед и впился ему в губы, заодно оттолкнув его руку от молнии и самостоятельно занявшись застежкой, чтобы добраться наконец до члена.

Стив прижался к нему, соединяя их, и теперь их руки двигались вместе, мешая друг другу и сбивая с ритма.

— Мы работаем в одной команде, — сказал он, положив ладонь Тони на затылок и удерживая его за голову. — Случайно перепихнуться с тем, с кем работаешь, — плохая идея в любые времена.

— Встречаться с ним — тоже не лучший вариант, — заметил Тони и ухмыльнулся. — Если хочешь, можем никому не говорить. Будем считать, что секс на одну ночь затянулся на две.

— Еще не ночь. — Стив укусил его за нижнюю губу, проник языком внутрь. 

— Но трахаться мы будем, — выдохнул Тони, когда они прервались. Он отпустил его член, проигнорировав недовольный возглас Стива, и обхватил его лицо ладонями, заглядывая в глаза. — Серьезно, что ты тут делаешь?

Стив посмотрел вниз, на свою руку, по-прежнему сжимавшую его член. Слегка его стиснул, и Тони пришлось поморгать, чтобы привести зрение в фокус.

— Мне казалось, уж кому-кому, а тебе это объяснять не придется.

— Блядь, — тихо простонал Тони. — Не думал, что ты у нас любитель ни к чему не обязывающего секса.

— Я и не любитель. — Стив прищурился. — Я слышал, это традиция двадцать первого века.

В этот раз Тони его оттолкнул, но, кажется, только потому, что тот позволил. В чем он и убедился, когда Стив схватил его за запястье, развернул кругом, и, прижав спиной к своей груди, потащил в сторону спальни.

— Эй, чем плох секс у стены? — возмутился Тони, но больше порядка ради.

— В ванной нет смазки, — ответил Стив.

— А у меня в спальне, значит, есть? — удивился Тони.

Стив остановился, и Тони изогнул шею, пытаясь на него посмотреть. Стив послал ему выразительный взгляд.

— Ладно, — смирился Тони. — Спальня, так спальня.

Стив ненадолго его отпустил, чтобы снять футболку. Белую, с надписью «Я люблю Нью-Йорк» на груди. Боже, кто отвечал за его гардероб? Скорее всего, сам Стив. Кому только пришло в голову ему это доверить! Надо попросить Пеппер купить ему что-нибудь пристойное, потому что Стив явно отходил, когда Господь Бог раздавал чувство стиля. Да что там говорить, у него униформа с крылышками!

Тони забрался на кровать и устроился в изголовье, чтобы сполна насладиться зрелищем. Когда они в последний — и единственный — раз занимались этим, до обнаженки дело не дошло. А жаль.

Хотя, собственно говоря, до «этого» они тогда тоже не дошли. Тони был современным человеком и получал удовольствие от секса в любых его проявлениях, но даже он не думал, что отсосать по пьяни товарищу по команде, а потом вырубиться, — событие, достойное воспоминаний.

Потом они долго не виделись, у Тони были дела в Нью-Йорке, у Стива... ну, Стив тоже был чем-то занят. Поэтому Тони не особенно надеялся на повторение. Наверное, не стоило ожидать, что Капитан Америка удовольствуется одноразовым сексом, ну или в данном случае, одноразовым минетом, но Тони не думал...

Вдруг прямо перед ним на кровати оказался совершенно голый Стив Роджерс. Похоже, какую-то часть раздевания Тони пропустил. Наверное, действительно стоило остаться в госпитале, говорят, провалы в памяти — признаки сотрясения мозга.

— Это еще что? — вырвал его из раздумий голос Стива.

Тони недоуменно моргнул. Потом посмотрел туда, куда смотрел Стив. На свое бедро. Вернее, на четыре длинных красных полосы на нем. Очень похожих на следы ногтей. Ногтей одного очень общительного бортпроводника.

Тони сглотнул.

— А, это... Ну, ты же помнишь, двадцать первый век, ни к чему не обязывающий с...

Стив сцапал его за бедро и дернул вниз. Тони, стукнувшись головой о спинку кровати, приземлился на подушки, жалобно ойкнув. Стив тут же навис над ним, опершись руками по обе стороны от лица.

— Да что с тобой?! — проревел он.

Тони толкнул его в грудь, впрочем, без всякого результата. 

— Эй! — возмутился он. — Ты мне даже не позвонил! Мог бы набрать номер, предложить: «Эй, Тони, как насчет отсосать мне на трезвую голову?». А ты вообще пропал!

Стив просверлил его взглядом.

— Ты слишком много говоришь. И никогда не думаешь.

— Если бы я много думал, мы бы с тобой не... — Он запнулся, увидев, что Стив встает. — Эй, ты куда собрался?

Стив, сев на край кровати, начал рыться в ящиках прикроватного столика. Достал из одного из них смазку и презервативы, кинул на матрас.

Значит, трахаться они все-таки будут. Это радовало. Хотя что-то подсказывало Тони, что ходить он завтра будет с трудом.

Стив уже собирался закрыть шкафчик, как вдруг замер и с широко распахнутыми глазами уставился внутрь.

Вот черт. Что Тони туда засунул? Там должны были лежать кое-какие старые чертежи, но он сомневался, что Стив будет так пялиться на устаревшую схему брони.

Стив медленно повернулся к нему, засунул руку в ящичек и достал...

Ох, блядь. Ох ты ж ебаный ты нахуй.

— Ну, понимаешь, — нервно сглотнул Тони. — Я...

— Я понимаю, что твоя неумеренная болтливость бесит не меня одного, — заметил Стив, кидая в кучу к смазке и презервативам резиновый кляп на ремешках. 

Тони одарил Стива сердитым взглядом.

— Приятно, что тебе даже в голову не пришло, что им мог воспользоваться я, и...

Стив выразительно поднял бровь, и Тони заткнулся.

Стив закрыл ящик и стреножил Тони, оседлав его бедра. Впрочем, тот никуда и не собирался.

Оказывается, Капитану Америке тоже не чужды маленькие грязные фантазии.

Теперь-то уж Тони с места не сдвинется.

Он взглянул на кляп, безобидно лежащий всего в футе от него. Взглянул на Стива, обнаружив, что тот пялится на него как очень большой и очень голодный хищник на свой законный ужин — широко распахнутыми горящими глазами. Какое-то время они просто прожигали друг друга взглядами, а потом Стив вдруг схватил кляп.

— Ох блядь, — простонал Тони, в секунду пройдя путь от просто «стоит» до «стоит так, что хоть гвозди заколачивай». — Господи Боже, Стив! 

— Ты слишком много материшься, — проворчал Стив, и тот хотел уже огрызнуться в ответ, но Стив был быстрее: не успел Тони и глазом моргнуть, как во рту у него оказался резиновый шарик.

В Стиве Роджерсе обнаружилась масса скрытых талантов.

— А теперь, когда тебя наконец-то ничто не отвлекает, — прорычал Стив, наклонившись к нему так близко, что они почти касались носами. — Мы поговорим.

Тони попытался отползти, сощурившись, чтобы сохранить его лицо в фокусе, но Стив не дал — оперся руками в кровать по обе стороны от его головы, лишая возможности отодвинуться. Тони сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

— Я понимаю, произошло небольшое недоразумение, — продолжил Стив. От его низкого голоса по спине Тони пробежали мурашки. — Но на будущее — я не хочу, чтобы ты спал с кем попало. Если ты не можешь решить, что между нами и что я думаю по этому поводу, — ты идешь ко мне и мы обо всем говорим. Понятно?

Тони отчаянно закивал, но сейчас он бы и с кофе с выпивкой поклялся завязать, лишь бы они уже перешли к делу.

Ему ни разу в жизни не приходилось ждать так долго, когда в его кровати оказывался красивый голый мужик и эротические игрушки.

Стив подхватил его за талию, подтянул к себе, так что бедра Тони оказались у него на коленях, раскрытые широкой буквой V. Оглядел его голодным взглядом — вставший член, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, раскрасневшиеся щеки. 

Тони одобрительно замычал, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и взялся за свой член, двигая рукой медленно, почти лениво. Порозовевший Стив уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Тони посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век и ускорил ритм, опустил вниз вторую руку, слегка стиснул яйца. Стив издал полузадушенный всхлип и схватил его за плечи, сначала усадив верхом на коленях, а потом перевернув на живот.

Тони, упавший на плечо, поморщился — от резкого движения заныли пострадавшие ребра. Он приподнялся на локте и подсунул под бедра подушку. Послышался звук разрываемой упаковки, и Тони вывернул шею, как раз чтобы поймать посланную ему Стивом ухмылку. Между ягодиц потекла прохладная смазка; Стив остановил поток, прижав к местечку под яйцами большой палец.

Указательный палец закружил возле входа, и Тони выгнулся, облегчая доступ, раздвинул ноги шире, вжимаясь в матрас. Он застонал, но из-за кляпа стон вышел едва слышным. Ох, как же ему хотелось сказать Стиву, чтобы тот поторапливался.

Палец вывел еще один круг, медленно проник внутрь и остановился. Тони ахнул и попытался толкнуться навстречу, насадиться глубже, но Стив сжал его бедро левой рукой, не давая двигаться.

Он наклонился вперед, почти касаясь грудью его спины.

— Не дергайся, — рыкнул он ему на ухо. — Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

Тони, может, и заткнули рот, но свои мысли донести он мог. Он заерзал, умудрившись все-таки загнать палец глубже; возле уха раздался стон Стива, и хватка на бедре стала почти болезненной.

Тони резко втянул носом воздух: больше, чем полузадушенные всхлипы, кляп не позволял.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, то целуя его шею, то жадно кусая.

Ответ Тони было не разобрать, но Стив, похоже, все равно понял — к указательному пальцу присоединился средний, задав новый ритм.

Теперь они доставляли определенный дискомфорт, потому что прошло много времени с тех пор, как Тони занимался чем-то подобным, однако даже это забытое жжение приносило скорее удовольствие, чем боль. Он задрожал, комкая в пальцах простыню и пытаясь найти, за что ухватиться. Попытки что-то сказать заканчивались новым потоком слюны под левой щекой, липнувшей к матрасу.

Пальцы внутри согнулись, вырвав из груди Тони новый всхлип.

— Нужно еще, — произнес Стив, отпуская его бедро, чтобы взять пакетик со смазкой. 

Воспользовавшись неожиданной свободой, Тони поднялся на колени, насадившись на оставшиеся внутри пальцы до упора. Застонав, он откинул голову Стиву на плечо .

Стив выплюнул нечто среднее между его именем и проклятьем и торопливо разорвал зубами пакетик.

— Сможешь принять три? — тяжело дыша, поинтересовался он. — Или это слишком быстро?

Дожидаться ответа он, впрочем, не стал, мгновением спустя запихнув в него третий палец. У Тони перехватило дыхание. Он выгнулся, зашарил руками, пытаясь ухватиться за широкие плечи, руки, бедра. На левом бедре Стива осталось четыре параллельных царапины. Другой рукой Тони перехватил его правое запястье, не останавливая, но и не понуждая двигаться дальше.

Пальцы внутри задвигались, растягивая, входя короткими отрывистыми толчками, пока Тони не начал задыхаться. Неожиданно они исчезли, оставив после себя только жжение и пустоту, и Тони задрожал, едва стоя на подкашивающихся коленях. Стив, положив ладонь ему на шею, нагнул его вперед, а другой рукой подтянул к себе за бедра, еще больше открывая задницу. 

Послышался звук разрываемого целофана, по бедрам Тони скользнули костяшки пальцев. Стив надел презерватив и приставил головку ко входу. 

Тони хотел было сказать, что, пожалуй, он еще не совсем готов, что он, конечно, был пьян вдрызг, когда ему отсасывал, но все же запомнил, насколько... внушительное у Стива достоинство, и что его самого давно не...

Тони дернулся вперед, едва успев опереться на локти, чтобы не ткнуться лицом в кровать. Он зажмурился и попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но с шариком во рту это было трудно.

Стив даже не притормозил, продолжая толкаться внутрь и крепко удерживая его за бедра. 

— Не больно? — спросил он, прекрасно зная, что Тони не может ответить и что да, ему наверняка больно. Но Тони не возражал: боль, вспыхнув на секунду, раскатывалась по нервам обжигающим удовольствием, от которого он растекался в безвольную дрожащую лужицу. — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Нет, Тони не хотел.

Тони не хотел настолько, что всерьез готов был его прибить, если бы Стив решил остановиться. Но сообщить об этом он при всем желании не мог. Поэтому просто сглотнул насколько получилось с мячиком во рту и толкнулся назад, еще глубже надеваясь на член.

— Думаю, это «нет», — констатировал Стив и двинулся вперед, медленно входя в него одним долгим толчком, длившимся, казалось, целую вечность. Тони протяжно застонал, и в этот раз даже кляп не смог его заглушить, и заорал еще громче, когда Стив, не торопясь, вышел, а потом рывком вошел снова.

Стив сделал так еще пару раз, и Тони, согнутый вперед, едва держался, упираясь руками в спинку кровати. Он попытался было двигаться навстречу, но толчки были слишком резкими, чтобы он мог попасть в ритм.

Стоны превратились в жалобные всхлипы, в груди жгло, легкие распирало от недостатка кислорода.

— Пожалуй, достаточно, — сказал вдруг Стив.

Его рука коснулась застежки, и ремешки, удерживающие кляп на месте, вдруг перестали давить Тони на лицо. Мячик упал Стиву в руку, утягивая за собой ниточку слюны. Стив отшвырнул его в сторону и запустил пальцы в шевелюру Тони.

Он потянул его вверх, и Тони вывернул голову назад, встретив его на полпути. Стив целовал его мягко и нежно, водя языком по онемевшим и растянутым губам, по языку. Тони все еще не мог отдышаться, но когда Стив провел ладонью вниз по его груди, тихо, протяжно застонал. Стив ущипнул его сосок, царапнул ногтями по животу и наконец сжал руку на члене.

Тони простонал ему в рот: Стив ласкал его неторопливо, размеренно, совсем не так, как трахал всего пару секунд назад. 

— Так нормально? — спросил он, на секунду отрываясь, чтобы посмотреть Тони в глаза.

Тони ахнул и зажмурился, накрывая его руку своей.

— Для человека, которого считают гениальным военным стратегом, — просипел он, — ты порой задаешь слишком глупые вопросы, Роджерс. — Он дернулся назад, вырвав у Стива стон и заставив ладонь на члене сжаться сильнее. — Да, мне нормально. Мне просто охуенно, если хочешь знать. Если так будет всегда, пусть меня швыряют в стены почаще.

Наверное, вот этого говорить не стоило.

Стив выскользнул из него и, резко перевернув, грубо толкнул на спину. Подхватив за левую щиколотку, правой рукой он направил член внутрь и вставил до упора, забыв о нежности и осторожности. Тони выгнулся, на секунду уверившись, что теперь-то точно поломается надвое. 

Нависающий над ним Стив просверлил его взглядом.

— Не вынуждай меня снова затыкать тебе рот, — прорычал он. 

Тони разумно решил, что пара едких комментариев не стоят секса со Стивом, поэтому промолчал. Вместо слов он закинул правую ногу тому на плечо и выгнул спину, раскрываясь насколько возможно.

Секунду Стив просто смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом рванул вперед, перехватив его запястья и накрывая его губы своими. Тони вскрикнул от неожиданности, подергал руками, проверяя, насколько крепко его держат.

Поцелуй быстро потерял всякое изящество, превратившись в мешанину из языков, губ и зубов. Тони стонал в голос, и Стив вторил каждому стону, рвано дергая бедрами: большего их поза не позволяла.

Стив вдруг оторвался от него и оперся руками по обе стороны от его лица. 

— Какого черта? — выдохнул Тони, пытаясь раздвинуть ноги шире и дать ему больше места.

Стив запустил пальцы ему в волосы, захватил в пригоршню и оттянул голову назад, обнажая шею. Пару раз укусил, всосал нежную кожу сразу под челюстью.

— Тони, — прерывисто дыша, пробормотал Стив, однако бормотание быстро превратилось в рык: — Тони.

— Блядь. — Тони сглотнул ком в горле. На хер засосы, все равно все давно привыкли. — Просто трахни меня, Роджерс, просто...

Стива Роджерса никто бы не упрекнул в неподчинении приказам. Он резко отодвинулся, подхватил Тони за талию и мощным толчком вошел до конца, приподняв того с кровати.

Тони вскрикнул и заорал в голос, когда член Стива проехался по его простате. С каждым толчком крики становились все громче и громче. Стив не собирался останавливаться, а Тони никак не мог подстроиться под тот бешеный ритм, что тот задал; ему оставалось только приподниматься над кроватью и принимать, упираясь в матрас лишь плечами и головой.

Стив наклонился вперед, складывая его почти пополам, ища его рот, покусывая и целуя. А потом опустил руку вниз, провел по его члену раз, другой, и Тони сорвался.

Всхлипнув, он кончил, то ли выкрикивая имя Стива, то ли матерясь, и рухнул на кровать, полностью опустошенный. Он позволил себя перевернуть, подсунуть под бедра подушку, и Стив тут же вставил снова, упершись руками ему в плечи и не давая пошевелиться.

Тони, даже если бы мог, никуда не собирался. Он просто приподнял задницу, в очередной раз пытаясь двигаться навстречу толчкам, но это было не так-то просто. Стив облегчил задачу: одну руку он запустил ему в волосы, придавливая к кровати, второй рукой вцепился в бедро, удерживая на месте и набирая темп.

Забудем о ходьбе, завтра Тони не сможет даже стоять.

Он был выжат досуха, но Стив проезжался по его простате каждый раз, когда врывался внутрь, и Тони оставалось только ахать и цепляться за простыню.

— Господи, Тони, — выдавил Стив. Тони в ответ застонал, и Стив повалился на него, едва успев в последний момент подставить локоть рядом с его лицом.

Какое-то время он не шевелился, тяжело дыша Тони в ухо и касаясь грудью его плеч при каждом вдохе.

— Это, — прохрипел Тони, — было здорово. Стив, так и не отдышавшись, удивленно рассмеялся. — Я бы даже сказал, сногсшибательно.

Стив отстранился, вышел из него и улегся рядом. Сморщившись, он снял презерватив и бросил на пол. 

— Правда? — Он поднял бровь.

Тони вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Правда, — ответил он. — Я пошевелиться не могу. Я вообще в ближайшее время шевелиться не собираюсь.

Хотя честно говоря, еще ему чертовски хотелось выпить. В гостиной внизу осталась бутылка скотча; он почти слышал ее сладкий, манящий голос.

Ужасно сложный выбор.

— Тони, мы...

Тони оборвал его, прежде чем он успел продолжить:

— Если ты собирался сказать что-то вроде «нам надо поговорить», то я зову Пеппер, чтобы она выкинула тебя на улицу.

Стив нахмурился, но, кажется, всерьез больше не злился. Секс — отличное средство для снятия напряжения. 

— Не думай, что я все забуду, — сказал он мгновение спустя.

Тони фыркнул.

— Кто я такой, чтобы запрещать тебе болтать в постели, — пробормотал он. — Только сначала убедись, что я уже заснул.

Стив провел ладонью по его спине, спустился к ягодицам. Кончик пальца робко коснулся входа; когда он скользнул внутрь, Тони зашипел.

— Ты как? — озабоченно спросил Стив. Тони ответ застонал, и он смущенно отвел глаза. — Прости, я... увлекся. Я тебя поранил?

— Нет, все хорошо, — пробормотал Тони. — Саднит только немного.

Стив кивнул и убрал палец, а потом, аккуратно потянув за бедро, развернул на бок, чтобы Тони мог удобно устроить голову у него на плече.

— Стив Роджерс любит обнимашки, — фыркнул тот. — Кто бы мог подумать?

Стив пихнул его локтем под ребра, и Тони заерзал.

— Заткнись, — велели ему, но Тони чувствовал, что губы, коснувшиеся его лба, улыбаются.

Тони начал мерзнуть и подлез Стиву под бок. Глянув вниз, он увидел на своем бедре четыре расцветающих синяка в форме пальцев. Царапины, оставленные стюардом, на их фоне были почти незаметны.

— Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, — проговорил Тони какое-то время спустя. — Как тебе в нем?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Пока неплохо.

Тони одобрительно промычал.

— Отлично. Как ты относишься к утреннему сексу?

— Кажется, ты собирался меня выгнать, — заметил Стив, натягивая на них покрывало. — Или хочешь опять напиться до беспамятства и все забыть?

— Я сказал, я позову для этого Пеппер. Я же не дурак выгонять из своей постели Капитана Америку, — отозвался Тони и продолжил, хмурясь: — И я все помню. Я думал, это ты был пьян и забыл.

Стив молчал так долго, что Тони справедливо решил, — разговор окончен и, уютно пристроившись у него под боком, почти успел заснуть.

— Тони, — позвал вдруг Стив. — Я просыпаюсь в шесть.

Тони застонал ему в шею.

— Иди на хуй.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Я подумаю.


End file.
